CC-1004
'''CC-1004', conhecido como "Gree" por causa da espécie de mesmo nome, foi um Comandante clone no Grande Exército da República durante o conflito galáctico conhecido como Guerras Clônicas. Gree nasceu e foi criado em Kamino como clone do caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, e sob o comando da General Jedi Luminara Unduli, liderou o 41º Corpo de Elite em numerosas batalhas. Depois que Padmé Amidala e Jar Jar Binks apreenderem o Vice-rei Separatista Nute Gunray em Rodia, Gree foi designado para escoltá-lo até Coruscant. Porém, falhou, e Asajj Ventress e o Guarda do Senado Argyus. Mais tarde na guerra, Gree e Unduli comandaram a 41 na Segunda Batalha de Geonosis. Junto da 501ª Legião, liderada por Anakin Skywalker e o Capitão clone Rex, comandaram um ataque na fábrica de droides de Poggle o Menor em uma tentativa de criar uma distração para as Padawan Ahsoka Tano e Barriss Offee. A distração foi bem sucedida, e Tano e Offee puderam destruir a fabrica e os recém-construídos Super tanques Separatistas. Nos últimos dias da guerra, Gree e Unduli estavam em Kashyyyk, onde estavam ajudando os wookiees em sua defesa contra o Exército Droide Separatista. O Mestre Jedi Yoda também havia chegado ao planeta, e ele e Gree assistiram a batalha se desenvolver de um centro de comando em uma área elevada. Gree recebeu a Ordem 66 por um holograma do Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine durante a batalha, comandando-o a matar seus Generais Jedi. Foi forçado a contribuir, mas antes que pudesse matar o Jedi, Yoda sentiu um distúrbio na Força e rapidamnete decapitou o comandante. Biografia Início da vida Crescido no planeta Kamino, o Comandante clone CC-1004 foi um clone do caçador de recompensas Jango Fett criado para servir ao Grande Exército da República. Tendo seu nome tirado da espécie, Gree pegou o comando do 41º Corpo de Elite e designado ao comadno da General Jedi Luminara Unduli durante as Guerras Clônicas. Guerras Clônicas Escoltando Nute Gunray frame|left|Gree batendo continência para Jar Jar Binks. Gree participou da Companhia Verde enquanto resgatavam a senadora de Naboo Padmé Amidala, representante Jar Jar Binks e o droide de protocolo C-3PO, do líder Separatits, o Vice-rei Nute Gunray depois de sua missão em Rodia. Eles também capturaram Gunray. Gree, junto com Luminara e a Padawan Ahsoka Tano, foram colocados na nave Tranquilidade para escoltar Gunray até Coruscant para ser julgado. Porém, a acólita Sith Asajj Ventress invadiu a Tranquilidade para resgatar ou matar Gunray antes de falar algo para a República. Gree ajudou Unduli a destruir super droides de batalha. Ele então guardou Gunray junto do Guarda do Senado Argyus. Porém, Argyus o traiu e liberou Gunray. Gree avisou Tano e Unduli da traição de Argyus. Apesar de nocautear Argyus, Gree foi nocauteado por Gunray. Os dois escaparam. Segunda Batalha de Geonosis frame|Gree e seus homens comemorando a destruição dos super tanques.Mais tarde na guerra, Gree lutou na Segunda Batalha de Geonosis. Ele, o Capitão clone Rex, Anakin Skywalker, Unduli e suas tropas distraíram as forças de Poggle o Menor enquanto Barriss Offee e Tano plantavam bombas na fábrica de droides. Batakha de Kashyyyk e Ordem 66 Dezenove anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, nos últimos dias das Guerras Clônicas, no planeta da Orla Média Kashyyyk, foi iniciado um ataque por parte dos droides Separatistas. O Mestre Jedi Yoda pretendia ajudar na defesa do planeta, já que tinha boas relações com os wookiees, e então viajou ao planeta junto a Gree, Unduli e o $1º Corpo de Elite. frame|left|Yoda depois de decapitar Gree.Gree e Yoda observaram a batalha no posto de comando na grande cidade arbórea de Kachirho. O par se uniu pelo lider da cidade, Tarfful, junto com um outro wookiee chamado Chewbacca. No meio da batalha, Gree recebeu uma transmissão holográfica do Chanceler Supremo Palpatine, que o ordenou a executar a Ordem 66, um comando que fazia que soldados clone matassem seus Generais Jedi. Gree e um soldado clone que também estava presente entraram em posição atrás do Mestre Jedi e se prepararam para matá-lo. Porém, Yoda sentiu a traição dos soldados e decapitou Gree e o soldado antes de poderem executá-lo. Personalidade e traços Como um clone de Jango Fett, Gree tinha 1,83 metro e tinha olhos castanhos e pele clara. Ele também havia cortado seu cabelo em duas listras retangulares, as duas tingidas de vermelho. Gree também era um soldado bem leal, recusando a oferta de Gunray. Ele provou isso novamente quando aconselhou Ahsoka a não desobedecer o comando de Unduli. Ele também batalhou e derrotou o Guarda do Senado Argyus por sua traição. Gree também respeitava seus comandantes Jedi e nunca saía da linha. Equipamento frame|Gree na armadura fase I. No início das Guerras Clônicas, Gree utilizou uma Armadura clone fase I. Sua armadura era detalhada com marcas e uma cor verde igual a da Companhia Verde. Utilizava um bandolier para munição extra. Sua armadura fase II também possuía marcações verdes mas em áreas diferentes. Também levava consigo um par de macrobinóculos pintado de verde. Como muitos outros comandantes, Gree carregava uma grande variedade de armas. Carregava um Rifle blaster DC-15A, e também uma Pistola blaster DC-17, ao contrário das duas que muitos outros clones usavam, como o Capitão Rex. Nos bastidores CC-1004 fez sua primeira aparição canônica no filme de 2005 , onde recebeu a voz de Temuera Morrinson, que também deu a voz a todos os outros clones no filme. Ele foi nomeado "Gree" no livro de referência, agora Legends, do filme Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary. O nome foi canonizado por sua inclusão no episódio de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' "Cloak of Darkness". Na screenplay visual de Vingança dos Sith, apesar de sua morte ter se mantido basicamente a mesma, Gree e o outro soldado iriam ter atirado antes de serem mortos. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * Fontes * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Comandantes Clone troopers